


Montre-Moi Tes Pompons

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beth was a cheerleader when she was a teenagers, Brio Au, But They are both clean, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO, Smut, Sometimes it's good to not write plot, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, but not really, domestic brio, just a costume, kind of a roleplay, like really, soft Rio, yep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Beth Marks aime faire plaisir à son compagnon et celui-ci le lui rend bien.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Kudos: 1





	Montre-Moi Tes Pompons

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta.

Beth Marks avait officialisé son divorce il y a 6 mois et même si le divorce était prévu depuis 2 ans, son ex-mari et elle ne l'avaient finalisé et signé seulement 6 mois auparavant. La raison était, que Dean son ex-mari ai le temps de trouver un bon logement assez grand pour accueillir leur 4 enfants et que ceux-ci s'habituent aux changements et à leurs nouvelles routine, chez elle la semaine et chez leur père le week-end.

Depuis ce jour, elle avait voulu faire un peu de tri dans la maison, surtout dans le bureau, que seul Dean utilisait. Mais elle avait toujours repoussée les choses, se disant que a pouvait attendre et aussi parce qu'elle était très occupé avec son nouveau travail. Son conjoint actuel, l'avait poussé à réaliser son rêve. Elle avait alors ouvert sa propre boutique en ligne de pâtisserie, et elle ne le regrettait pas, parce que ça marchait plutôt bien et qu'elle adorait pâtisser.

Beth avait rencontré son compagnon, Rio et son fils de 8 ans, Marcus, au parc, il y a deux ans environs, peu de temps après avoir demandé le divorce. Malgré leur différence, ils avaient tout de suite accroché, et Beth devait admettre qu'elle était très vite tombée sous le charme de Rio, et apparemment ça avait été réciproque. Au début elle n'avait pas voulu débuter une nouvelle relation. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle était encore techniquement marié et qu'elle ne se voyait pas se mettre en couple tout de suite après une relation de 20 ans. Mais elle en avait marre de faire ce qui était bien et juste, elle voulu juste vivre pour elle-même, elle avait alors laissé tombé ses murs et avait accepté l'invitation à diner de Rio.

Depuis, ils vivaient une belle histoire d'amour. Ils avaient rencontrés la famille de l'autre, et Rio et Marcus passaient énormément de temps chez elle, même pour dormir.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Beth avait enfin décidé de s'attaquer au tri et rangement du bureau. Elle voulait en faire une chambre pour Marcus.

~~~~~

On était Samedi, les enfants étant chez leur père, Beth était seul et tranquille. Elle était dans le bureau, des cartons pour l'instant vide, éparpillés dans la pièce et des produits de nettoyage prêt à l'emploi l'entouraient. Elle se mit au travail, fouillant, rangeant, triant, tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Elle était tellement concentrée, qu'elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un l'observait, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Hey!"

Beth sursauta mais se calma, reconnaissant la voix masculine, elle se retourna et sourit. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle fit, se leva, se dirigea vers Rio qui se pencha pour lui donner un baiser de bonjour.

"Hey!"

"Qu'est-ce tu fais?"

"Je tri et range pour pouvoir transformer le bureau en chambre pour Marcus."

Rio caressa tendrement sa joue. "Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ma."

"Il mérite d'avoir son espace à lui quand il dort ici. De toute façon, personne n'utilisait cette pièce et ça me fais très plaisir."

"Merci bébé, mais tu me laisseras payer les meubles."

"Deal."

"Besoin d'aide?"

"Avec plaisir."

Ils se remirent au travail. Parfois ils tombaient sur de vieilles photos, dessins ou autre et Beth racontait à Rio des anecdotes à leurs sujets, jusqu'à ce que Rio tombe sur une photo intrigante mais très plaisante.

"T'as été pompomgirl?"

Beth écarquilla les yeux, son visage devint rouge tomate. Elle lui prit le cadre des mains. "On dit cheerleader, mais oui."

"T'avais quel âge?"

"16/17 ans."

"Comment tes seins rentraient dans ce tout petit haut." Rio ricana.

Beth le frappa sur le bras. "Ils n'étaient pas si…Imposants."

Rio se pencha et déposa pleins de petits baisers sur son cou. "T'as toujours la tenue et les pompons?"

Beth les avait jeté après le lycée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. "Non."

"Hm." Rio suçota son lobe d'oreille et chuchota. "Dommage, j'aurais adoré te voir la dedans."

Beth laissa échapper un soupir et avala. "De toute façon, j'aurais pas pu rentrer dedans."

Rio s'éloigna. "Tant pis."

"T'es sérieux?"

"Elizabeth, on va pas faire l'amour dans la futur chambre de mon fils. Ce serait indécent."

"Je te déteste." Elle lui jeta un torchon à la figure.

Rio éclata de rire. "Moi aussi je t'aime."

~~~~~

Une semaine plus tard, le bureau avait été meublé et était devenu officiellement la chambre de Marcus.

Beth n'avait pas arrêté de pensé à la découverte de Rio et à leur conversation à ce sujet.

Leur vie sexuelle était incroyable, et ils n'avaient jamais utilisé d'objet ou faire des jeux de rôles, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle aimerait bien voir sa réaction, si jamais un jour il l'a trouverait en tenue de cheerleader. Rien que d'y penser elle était déjà excitée.

S'était décidé, elle allait lui faire la surprise.

Après plusieurs recherche elle avait trouvée une boutique assez éloigné de son quartier et celui-de Rio. Elle ne voulait pas que leurs voisins sachent ce qu'ils faisaient dans leurs intimités. Elle était alors chercher son costume. Elle en avait trouvé un à sa taille et en bonus, il était de la même couleur que son uniforme d'origine.

Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le prochain week-end où ils seraient seuls.

~~~~~

Comme presque tous les week-ends où ils n'avaient pas les enfants, Rio les passait chez Beth, comme ce soir. D'ailleurs Beth allait en profiter pour lui montrer sa surprise.

Ils avaient dîné, puis regarder un film enlacés sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de se coucher.

Pendant que Rio se changeait, ou plutôt se déshabillait, parce qu'il dormait en boxer, Beth en profita pour aller dans la salle de bain et enfiler sa tenue. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et eut un petit doute. Elle se dit qu'elle avait passé l'âge, et elle avait peur d'être ridicule, mais en même temps, Rio la trouvait belle et sexy peux importe ce qu'elle portait, même dans ses ensembles pyjamas hideux, comme Rio aimait les appeler. De toute façon, il était acheté, il fallait bien qu'elle s'en serve. Allez! Beth prit son courage à deux mains, elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit légèrement la porte, juste de quoi pouvoir y passer sa tête.

"Hey."

Rio était en boxer, assis sur les draps, sa tête posée contre sur un coussin, contre la tête de lit et ses jambes étendues et croisés au niveau des chevilles, devant lui. Il semblait l'attendre. "Hey."

Beth se mordit la lèvre. "J'ai une surprise pour toi."

"Ah ouais?"

Beth hocha la tête. "Tu promets de pas te moquer?"

"Jamais bébé."

"Ok." Beth alla chercher les pompons et revint à sa place initiale. "Ferme les yeux."

Rio s'exécuta un sourire sur les lèvres. Beth s'avança doucement, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se positionna, elle était raide. Ses bras étaient collés à son corps, les pompons accrochés au bout de ses doigts.

"Je peux ouvrir les yeux?"

Beth ne put empêcher un petit rire sortir de sa bouche, à cause de son impatience. "Oui."

Rio ouvrit ses paupières et regarda sa surprise. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit, il avait le souffle coupé. Il était subjugué. Sa Elizabeth, sa femme, pas sur le papier mais il s'en foutait c'était quand même sa femme, était en tenue de pompom girl. Elle était belle, magnifique, sublime et sexy dans son petit haut moulant rouge et blanc qui lui arrivait juste au dessus de son nombril qui était à moitié recouvert par la jupe à volant assortie qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle avait des baskets blanches et pour finir sa tenue, des pompons rouges.

Rio se lécha les lèvres, il se retint pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. "Tu porte ce petit short noir en dessous?" Beth souleva légèrement sa jupe pour dévoiler le fameux bout de tissu. "Mm. Tu me fais une petite danse." Beth secoua la tête mais elle fit quand même bouger ses pompons.

Rio se déplaça et s'assied au bord du lit, face à Beth, qui lâcha ses pompons et s'avança vers lui, s'arrêtant entre ses jambes. Rio posa immédiatement ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Tu me trouves pas ridicule?"

"Jamais." Rio releva le bas de sa jupe et embrassa chacune de ses cuisses. "Tu es magnifique mon amour." Il déplaça ses mains et empoigna son cul à travers son short pour la rapprocher de lui. Il appuya ses lèvres sur la toute petite partie de peau non couverte par ses vêtements, juste au dessus de son nombril. "Tellement sexy."

Beth s'assied sur lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pencha pour un tendre baiser. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi ma sirène."

Beth lui sourit et plongea sa tête dans son cou, qu'elle parsema de baiser et lui laissa un marque pourpre.

"Mm, dis moi bébé, tu l'as loué ou acheté ce costume?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai qu'une envie c'est de te l'arracher."

"Je l'ai acheté, mais je t'interdis de l'abimer." Rio soupira. Beth prit son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et le mordilla. "Dis-toi que je pourrais le remettre."

"Oh…ouep. Ok, je vais faire attention."

"Bien."

"Lève-toi bébé."

Beth s'exécuta et reprit sa place précédente, entre ses jambes. Rio fit courir ses mains le long de ses jambes nues, il les remonta lentement le long de ses cuisses, jusqu'à atteindre le coton noir. Il attrapa les bords de son short et le fit glisser sur sa peau pâle. Beth leva l'un après l'autre ses pieds pour s'en débarrasser, laissant sa chatte humide à l'air libre. Rio agrippa ses deux joues dodues et rapprocha son corps de sa tête. Son visage était au niveau de sa jupe, ce qui était parfait pour ce qu'il comptait lui faire. Il se pencha en avant et passa sa tête sou sa jupe la faisant rire.

Beth posa ses mains sur sa nuque. "Tu joues à cache-cache?" Rio ne répondit pas. Il mordilla l'intérieur de ses cuisses et embrassa sa peau, tout autour de sa zone sensible, en veillant à l'éviter. "Mm, Rio."

Rio s'arrêta et sortit sa tête de sous sa jupe. "Oui ma cheerleader?"

Beth lui caressa l'arrière du crâne. "S'il te plaît."

Rio hocha la tête, il prit l'une des jambes de Beth et posa son pied sur le lit, lui donnant un meilleur accès à sa chatte. Il retourna sous sa jupe et lui maintient la jambe et la hanche, il posa sa bouche sur son clitoris et le suçota.

"Ah!" Beth miaula et accrocha l'une de ses mains sur son épaule.

Rio descendit sa bouche le long de sa fente et lécha ses plis. Il déposa de petits baisers sur ses lèvres roses et la pénétra de sa langue.

"Oh mon dieu." Beth enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau et poussa sa tête contre elle, le nez de Rio s'écrasa contre son pubis.

Rio continua de la pénétrer à une vitesse folle. Il gémit contre sa chatte, envoyant des ondes de chocs dans tout son corps. Beth se mordit la lèvre et se frotta contre lui. Rio retourna torturer son clitoris avec sa bouche et remplaça sa langue par deux doigts, l'étirant et la préparant pour sa bite.

"Mm, bébé, j'ai besoin de toi." Beth haleta.

Rio s'éloigna, il lécha ses doigts enduis de son jus. Il se leva, retira son boxer et se caressa jusqu'à ce que sa bite devienne dure. Il prit Beth dans ses bras, qui enroula ses membres autour de lui, il s'avança et la plaqua contre un mur de sa chambre. Il l'embrassa passionnément et la pénétra d'un coup sec et profond. Le cri de Beth fut avalé par sa bouche.

Rio instaura un rythme lent et profond, il savait que c'était de cette façon qu'elle l'aimait, ou en tout cas le préférait. Il enfoui sa tête dans son cou et mordilla sa peau.

Beth ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête cogner le mur derrière elle. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses omoplates, laissant des traînés rouges sur sa peau, qu'elle se fera un plaisir de soigner plus tard. Elle haletait et gémissait encore et encore. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Rio contre son cou. Il haletait et respirait fort contre elle.

Rio passa une main sous son petit haut de pompom girl et empoigna l'un de ses seins. Il fit rouler son mamelon entre son pouce et son index et tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne caillouteux entre ses doigts, la faisant gémir fort.

Rio accéléra ses coups de reins, la faisant claquer dans le mur, encore et encore, il la martela de plus en plus vite, atteignant son point G à chaque coup.

"Ahhhhhh!" Beth s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Son orgasme la frappa, son corps trembla, et des spasmes parcoururent tout son corps. "Viens en moi mon amour."

C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Rio pour se déverser en elle, son sperme chaud, remplissant sa chatte trempée. Son cri guttural fut étouffé par sa peau en sueur.

Une fois leurs respirations et battements de cœurs revenu à un rythme régulier et normal, Rio s'éloigna et reposa Beth à terre, qui empoigna ses petites fesses plates mais fermes et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

"Mm. La prochaine fois tu me feras une petite danse?" Demanda Rio.

"Peut-être, ou toi tu pourrais." Beth fit bouger ses sourcils.

"Pardon?"

"Il y a des pompom boy tu sais."

Rio ricana. "Ouais, même pas en rêve."

Beth fit la moue. "Et sans costume?"

"Un striptease?" Beth hocha la tête. "Hm." Rio se pencha et l'embrassa. "Je vais y réfléchir." Beth lui rendit son baiser. "Garde bien ta tenue."

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
